


Nobody dreams in Cryo-sleep

by princess_fluffle



Category: Alien Covenant: Origins - Alan Dean Foster, Alien Series, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle





	Nobody dreams in Cryo-sleep

  
  


“This is not new, it only feels like it,” Daniels’ tried to tell herself as the nightmares began once again. The events of the last few days kept flashing across her mind. Oram taking over, Ferris dying, those damn monsters- it changed every time but they always ended the same way.  
  
"I'll tuck in the children," David's chilling words.  
  
Nobody dreams in Cryo, she realized suddenly, or at least you weren't aware. After all that was kind of the point. To be in a death like sleep so deep that only body scans could tell the difference between you and a corpse. Though the darkness that engulfed her, Daniels felt relief. She must still be in her bedroom on the ship, having suffered a horrible dream. David wasn't there and no aliens had breeched the ship.  
  
Or perhaps it had all been a dream. Maybe she hasn't even boarded the Covenant yet, and she was still at home with...  
  
"I'm so sorry again about the captain," she heard the calming voice of Walter nearing her.  
  
'Fuck,' she thought. 'So that's real.'  
  
"It was so beyond unfortunate," she felt his human-like hand on her own. "He was such a smart and kind man. I'd like to offer you any comfort that I can for as long as I'm on this ship."  
  
"This helps," she squeezed his hand. "I want you to know he liked you as much as I do. We weren't going to decommission you. Not when we landed, or ever."  
  
Walter nodded.  
  
"Then I shall comfort you forever" he sighed. "I must confess something to you. Though it is supposed to be impossible, I feel very strongly that I've always had a crush on you."  
  
Daniels began to grin from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm glad you're smiling," Walter said. "May I do something?"  
  
"You can do anything you want, Walter. We are friends, you don't have to ask. I want you to think of us as friends."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. Daniels attempted to kiss him back, and when he pulled away, there was a trail of her saliva still connecting their mouths. She was surprised by Walter's kiss and even more surprised she hungered for more.  
  
"Can you be romantic?" She tilted her head.  
  
"I'm programmed to be able to be any number of types of human companions. I know how to kiss thanks to a fully functioning romance/sexual programming."  
  
She let out a sigh as her eyes wandered to his nether region.  
  
"I want you, I want all of you." Daniels reached down between his legs for emphasis.  
  
Walter nodded to confirm the unspoken question. "But are you positive?"  
  
Normally she wasn't forward, or for that matter particularly spontaneous. She was a virgin on her wedding day but she was about to embark on a life of solitude surrounded by couples and after the things she'd thought she'd experienced in the last few days, all she wanted was to feel good.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, as long as you want to."  
  
"It would be my pleasure. I'm going to mount you if this is okay?"  
  
"Maybe don't talk so much."  
  
She was wrapping her legs around him, practically swallowing his face, and clawing his back as he undressed and threw her on the bed like a caveman. When she heard her own voice saying, "Oh yeah Predator, I'm your prey," Daniels wanted to cringe but was distracted by Walter's sudden stop.  
  
"You want me to attack you? I really don't think I want to do that but, well it seems your analogy to a wild cat attacking or..."  
  
Daniels kissed him again, deeply.  
  
"Oh right, less talking," Walter pulled away and started ripping her shirt off and licking his way down her stomach. She felt his teeth against her flesh as he started to pull her panties off.  
  
"I'd be lion if I said I didn't find you good enough to eat," Walter snapped his teeth.  
  
Only he would choose to make a pun in a situation like that and while it was rather funny, Daniels wondered if she'd made a mistake seducing her AI friend. Once she started to feel his tongue lapping like a puppy, she was pretty sure she hadn't.  
  
As she arched her back up and tightened her thighs around his ears which he took as an enthusiastic sign and continued on with more fervor, resulting in glorious spasms through her entire body.  
  
"You could teach a class," she wailed as she felt him pulling away from her and crawling on the bed. She could feel Walter's hand slipping up the back of her neck and into her hair and let out a groan while she leaned into the other hand entering her.  
  
After banging her fist against the bed several dozen time and knocking away three pillows, Daniels was tired of being teased. She reached down to grab his hand away and realized how wet she was. Too wet. Soaked in fact.  
  
It felt as though Walter was trying to lift her by the neck and light invaded her sight. She kicked her leg and felt metal. As her eyes adjusted she saw she was being removed from the cryo chamber.  
  
"It's alright. You might be a bit disoriented or perhaps not. You've only been asleep for a week but I realized I was quite lonely," the posh British voice said cheerfully as Daniels stared back at him unblinking.  
  
"I took the liberty of unplugging you as so I could have someone to play with. And oh the fun we will have."  
  
David smiled his wicked smile back at her and as he carried her through the silent vessel he could feel her body shutter.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
